


乱七八糟的一辆车

by muyiqiaokeai



Category: all居, all朱一龙, 居受 - Fandom, 磊龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyiqiaokeai/pseuds/muyiqiaokeai
Summary: 选修课无聊产物





	乱七八糟的一辆车

桌子被朱一龙摇狠了，摩擦着地面刺啦一声响。两人都惊了一下，朱一龙身下更是被惊得死死绞住吴磊的性器，接着就听到有人靠近的脚步声。吴磊拖着朱一龙的腰，轻巧的把朱一龙抱了起来，看着高高壮壮的人，抱起来竟然没什么重量。  
被恶劣的小孩重重的抵到门边的墙上，根本来不及呼痛，朱一龙手忙脚乱地关掉了小教室里的灯后，身子软了下来窝进吴磊怀里轻轻地喘。吴磊看着朱一龙害怕的样子，靠到他的耳边轻声道：“怕什么，和助教上床的时候怎么不知道怕。”朱一龙知道小孩儿又生气了，不过小孩儿也只舍得嘴上说说自己，自己服服软，小孩儿还是舍不得自己“磊磊，对不起。”朱一龙抬起头，一边向吴磊的耳朵里吹气，一边用气音撒着娇。听着男人软软的撒娇，吴磊明知这是学长玩惯了的把戏，心却还是软了下来，不忍心再苛责。下身用力一顶，像是泄愤一般在学长身上鞭挞着。  
就算一片漆黑吴磊也知道朱一龙这时候有多紧张，门外的脚步声越来越近，朱一龙也绞得越来越紧。吴磊不再急躁，顶弄的速度慢了下来，跟着门外步伐的节奏一下下顶弄着朱一龙。后穴因为紧张缩得前所未有得紧，朱一龙一只手臂搂住吴磊的脖子支撑自己，另一只手的手指被吴磊恶劣的塞进嘴里，软软的都弄着朱一龙的舌头，让男人什么都叫不出来。  
门外的脚步声停了。想也是对方站在门口仔细听里面有什么动静。  
舌尖顺着颈线一路找到了耳垂，吴磊一边含着那个软软的小东西一边开始大开大合地操弄起来。朱一龙沉沦情欲却竭力隐忍的样子借着教室外面昏暗的路灯光线映入吴磊的眼睛。喜欢的人为自己沉沦的样子，对吴磊来说，像是某种绝妙的催情剂，只会让他失去理智般地索求更多。  
学长身前的性器被随着吴磊的动作摇晃着，湿漉漉的沾满了体液。吴磊握住那个已经硬到发红的小东西粗鲁的撸动了几下，朱一龙早就被操的湿软的穴里就涌出一股温热的水。  
“靠，你怎么这么骚。”吴磊贴在朱一龙耳根轻声说。  
吴磊手上动作不停，接着撸动着朱一龙的肉棒，身下也动作不停，一下下准确的操弄着他的敏感点。没过多久，朱一龙显然受不住了，小东西一跳一跳的想射，却被吴磊拇指死死按住了顶端的小孔。  
外面的人似乎终于听够了似的，向走廊的另一头倒了回去。  
朱一龙几乎要被这个恶劣的学弟弄疯了，他乱来归乱来，但可从来没想过要冒被学校处分的风险。他小口小口喘着气，扭着腰想挣脱吴磊的束缚，却每次都被体内的东西操到最深，软了腰。等脚步声已经完全听不到的时候他终于放开了嗓子，本来想骂人，一开口却是浪得要命的呻吟。  
“叫得真骚，被操得这么爽吗？”吴磊一边感受着肠道因为方才的紧张和主人的怒意不住收缩给自己带来的快感，一边在朱一龙耳边念道。  
“呜……滚开......”  
吴磊听到朱一龙的话，皱起了眉头，加快速度顶了几下，本来是想惩罚这个随便的学长，谁知朱一龙竟骚得摇起屁股来。  
“好爽……大鸡巴要把我操坏了……呜啊……好痒……”  
“学长，我操你操的爽吗？”  
“嗯……好棒......”  
“那学长只给我一个人操好不好？”  
“嗯……啊......要到了”  
吴磊用拇指死死的按住朱一龙性器的顶端，手掌上的动作却不住的挑逗着不听话的学长。  
“学长答应我，只给我一个人操”  
“呃...啊...好......只给你一个人操，只给你......啊......”  
“那如果学长又不听话了怎么办？”  
朱一龙感觉身下的快感已经累积到了让人感到疼痛的地步，吴磊却还坚决不给自己发泄，和自己扯一些乱七八糟的东西，但自己选的小孩儿能怎么办，还不是只有宠着。  
低下头，伸出舌头，朱一龙柔柔的舔着吴磊的胸口。  
“我要是又不听话了，磊磊就把我锁起来，把我操坏，操成只认识磊磊一个人的娃娃好不好？”  
吴磊听着男人乖巧的承诺，内心没有想象之中的欣喜，反而陷入了沉默。  
朱一龙吸了下鼻子，声音软糯糯的，“磊磊快动好不好，里面好痒啊”说完还轻轻的扭了两下腰。  
本就身心都一直压抑忍耐着的吴磊，听到男人的挑逗，根本不想再思考，掐着男人的腰便毫不犹豫的动作了起来。  
吴磊一边挺动着腰，一边在男人的耳边轻声叫道“骚货。”  
“是……是骚货……啊太深了……要顶穿了”  
“朱一龙，你知道自己刚刚说了什么吗？”  
“呜……呜啊……哈……”  
  吴磊紧紧的搂着朱一龙，抵着肠道的最深处，尽情的释放着自己的快感，精液冲刷在前列腺上的快感把朱一龙激得剧烈颤抖起来，跟着一起射了出来。  
明明早知道有的人注定就是绑不住的，吴磊心想，但自己却还是忍不住的想把他揉进自己的骨血里。


End file.
